Silent Game
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: A game that embarrassed some of our concourse participants but wait! Why there were two of them who enjoyed it secretly? Find it out !


**Sorry for being absent these days in this site. I just made a way to use the computer ei...well I guess, I learned that from our La Corda characters~! v^^b**

**Since we always used the game `Truth or Dare` and `Dare or Dare to Spin the Bottle`, I decided to use the game we played in school namely `Silent Game`. It was alike with the said games but we were not going to use a bottle.**

** Please enjoy reading even this story will not and did not give you a high satisfaction~! **

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>Our concourse participants went to Shouko's villa once again. They decided that it was the best place for their summer vacation. Two days have past but nothing interesting happened.<p>

Ryoutaro, Kazuki, and Aoi always played sports outside. They often went home early. Sometimes, they hang around the town, like they just got out from a jail.

Azuma just stayed inside the villa, doing the same routes everyday- sleep, eat, read a book, watch the television and the surroundings, play the flute, tease Kahoko- when no one was around, and back to sleep.

Len was like a robot, force if habit. He was always locked up in the practice room, spending almost of his lifetime with his precious violin. Of course, would you expect the violin prodigy do house chores? Cook so the house would get burn? Clean the dishes so they would be broken? Wash the clothes so they would get more stains and make the washing machine malfunctioned? Sweep the floor to reveal all the particulates? Well, need I say more?

Keiichi was always sleeping. It didn't matter where or when. It was like he was allowed to sleep anywhere at any given time.

Shouko and Kahoko were always in the house, together with the three lads. They were the ones who did the chores. They also practiced playing together, whether the piano and the violin or the clarinet and the violin- it always sounded good.

Do you think my introduction has ended? Not yetie. The professional and oh-so annoying blackmailer joined them too. I guess, all of you know her, right? You were out of this galaxy if you didn't found out who she was.

"Goodness gracious! I thought I can have my new article!" Nami grunted, hands were placed on her waist. She was scratching and scratching her head until something popped up to her mind- an effect of continuously scratching her head.

"A game!" she shouted. Since all of them were in the house, she hurriedly called and gathered them in the living room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now sitting on the floor except him. The tall, dark, and handsome `ows?`boy.<p>

"What did you call us for?" asked by Ryoutaro. He was supposed to play basketball when Nami called him. She just smirked to him.

"You're not in a hurry, are you?" Azuma mumbled. He almost finished reading the book `Pride and Prejudice`when she interfered. She narrowed her eyes to him.

"Alright, alright!" she continuously nodded her head.

"Amou-chan, can you please tell us now?" Kazuki asked. He was about to put the spoon of cake inside his mouth when she entered the dining.

"You're wasting my time." said by a cold irritated annoyed voice. Obviously, it was Len.

"Fine! Actually, I called all of you to play a game." she explained without any further ado.

"What…game?" asked by Keiichi. He was still sleeping when she dragged him towards the living room. She clapped her hands once.

"Silent-" she was interrupted by Aoi.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed, indexes in his ears.

"What?" she glared at him.

"I don't want to play Silent Hill anymore!" he merely shouted.

"Y-you mean the h-horror game?" asked by Shouko. He nodded nonstop to her. Nami sighed.

"It's not that game ya' know." she said.

"I know! Silent Game, right?" asked by Kahoko. No one felt her presence in the living room that's why they almost jumped off when she spoke.

"Yeah! You guys know it?" Nami asked everyone. They shook their heads.

"Will you please explain it to us?" Azuma wore his fake smile to her.

"It seems interesting." added by Ryoutaro who took his sit on the ground.

Nami cleared her throat. "It was called silent game because it was all about silence."

"You don't have to say it." Len replied.

"Nah, just listen to me!" she said.

"Once you talked after I signaled the start of the game, you have to take your punishment. It's either I draw some marks on your face using this." she stopped, showing the marker pen.

"Or I ask you to do a dare." she devilishly smiled. Everyone shrugged.

"Be thankful that I didn't include ask and answer portion." she added.

"You mean like the truth in a game?" Kazuki abruptly asked.

"Yup!" she winked to him.

Kazuki murmured something. "I honestly preferred it..."

"For you I will ask truth! Just to you of course " she stared at him.

"C-can we start n-now?" hurriedly asked by Shouko.

"Sure. Just three more things, no sneeze, cough, clearing throat, yawn, and any other noises from you, okay? Once you were out of the game, go out of this room immediately and if you chose pen, you should not wash you face for two hours, deal?" she explained. They all just nodded.

"The game starts..." she paused. She once again clapped her hands before she said.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Only Nami was allowed to talk. She was also the one responsible for any punishments. Fifteen minutes have passed. Still, no one dared to make any noise until someone was silently snoring. They all turned their gaze to the place where the sound came from. It was Keiichi.<p>

"Shouko, wake him up." she requested to her. Shouko slightly shook him. He has awoken from his slumber.

"Pen or dare?" Nami asked to the newly awoken angel.

"Pen..." he silently said.

She hurriedly removed the cover of the marker. She drew a circle on his left eye, a mustache between his nose and lips, and wrinkles on his cheeks.

Keiichi bowed and left the room slowly.

Everybody stared at him leaving. Smiles escaped from their faces when someone laughed loudly. It was Kazuki.

She smirked.

He gulped.

"Do you like one of my friends?" she asked. He was about to open his mouth when she continued.

"Kahoko Hino for particular?" she smirked wider. He gulped more saliva.

He was reddened.

"Y-y-y-y-yes..." he stammered. He then suddenly ran towards the door and headed to the kitchen.

On the other hand, the said girl named Kahoko, blinked not only once but umpteenth times.

"Okay, two down." Nami happily exclaimed.

Another minute have passed and silence filled the room. Not until when someone cleared his throat. Yes,`his`so it was a boy.

They shifted their looks to him. It was Aoi.

She grinned widely. "Pen or dare?" Aoi shivered and gave her a weak worried smile before he answered.

"Dare." he bravely said. She closed her eyes to think for a while. Everybody was dying to know what punishment she would dare him.

She finally opened her eyes. She looked at him. She raised both of her brows while he raised a brow.

"Hawaiian and Coconut Dance." she clearly stated.

His jaw almost dropped. Everyone wanted to giggle but they can't do no more than to stay quiet.

He stood up and did what the almighty journalist said. He swayed his hips back and forth. Even it looked like a swing, he still continued. He then tried to do the next dance without any coconut shells. After all, a smile was pasted on his lips despite of the embarrassment he encountered.

"Stop!" Nami said. She can't hold her laughter.

Aoi was embarrassed, so embarrassed for what he did. He then hesitantly walked out from the room.

After his breathtaking presentation, the game continued. Shouko, who was beside Kahoko was gulping. She hasn't drunk liquid yet before the game started. Kahoko, who was beside Len, was holding his hands for no worthy reasons. Meanwhile, Len who was beside Ryoutaro, was enjoying it. If I typed this one earlier, you would have known that he was grasping her hands since the game has started.

Fortunately, nobody except the two remaining boys noticed it. On other side, Ryoutaro and Azuma were glaring at the two.

Suddenly, someone silently coughed. That person cannot resist not to drunk any liquids for a long period of time. It was her, Shouko.

"Pen or dare?" Nami asked.

She once again gulped. "Dare." she smiled to her.

"Go and get water to drink." she winked at her kouhai.

Shouko beamed a smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay, four more and we're finish!" she raised her clenched fist.

Not too long after that, someone sneezed. It was so unbelievable to tell how he sneezed. He was curling his hair and when he was done curling it, he smelled its scent. Unfortunately, it made him sneezed. Yes everyone, it was Azuma.

Nami smirked to him devilishly while he was making a masquerade mask- he was too, smiling but behind his face, he was frowning.

"Pen or dare~!" she sang happily. He smiled to her.

"Dare would do."

She chuckled.

He twitched a brow.

She stared at him.

He glared at her.

"Sing a nursery rhyme while you were smiling, laughing, and crying." she commanded.

His eyes widened. How would he suppose to do that? Nobody knows. Afraid of any articles that would affect his pride, he did what she said.

He sang `Humpy Dumpy` and smiled, laughed, and cried. "Alright, alright, alright! Enough!" she started to laugh.

She was now laughing at loud. Ryoutaro, Kahoko, and Len wanted to laugh too but knowing the consequence stopped them for doing so. He immediately went out of the room after doing such a hilarious scene.

Nami was still laughing and that made one of them burst of laughter too. She stopped when he was still doing it. Seconds have passed and he stopped too.

Ryoutaro scratched his head. "Fine. Dare."

She giggled. "Mimic my voice when I said the following."

His eyes widened too. How could he possibly mimic a girl's voice? She opened her mouth.

"Meow…?" she said.

"Meow." he said in a low voice.

"C'mon, just give it a try!" she merely yelled to him.

"Me..ow?" he said. Kahoko was smiling in awe. Len was smirking in enjoyment.

"Good! How about…cha!" she shouted. He shook his head in disbelief that he was doing this.

"Cha!" he mimicked.

"Great! Last one…gee auchie mou gosh!" she happily exclaimed. He took a long sigh and cleared his throat.

"Gee auchie mou-" he was cut off by her do-it-or-else glare. He massaged his temples and continued.

"Gee! Auchie! Mou! Gosh!" he then hurriedly ran towards the door and slammed it hardly.

Nami was laughing over and over again by his reaction. Due to her aura, someone joined her.

Nami smiled widely, the widest smile of the day.

Len smiled to himself.

Kahoko covered her mouth by her hands. Yes, it was her.

"Pen or dare?" she gladly asked. Kahoko was tapping her head. If she would choose pen, she would die in embarrassment. If she would choose dare, she would just embarrass herself in front of the two people in the room.

"D-dare." she silently said.

Nami smirked. "I dare you to kiss Tsukimori." she bravely stated.

"What?" Kahoko exclaimed and what! Len said it too? Alright, this is the exciting part.

"Uh-oh!" Nami happily said. "Looks like you two should do the dare together!" and now, she happily sang.

The two gulped. They were still sitting on the ground. Nami was waiting impatiently.

"What now?" she asked irritated.

The two looked at her then back to each other. Len was the first one to touch her lips and she returned it.

_1 second_- still doing it

_2 seconds- _not yet done

_3 seconds- _haven't parted yet

_4 seconds- _Nami interrupted. "Ahem!" she coughed.

The two stopped and parted, both blushing furiously.

"Why don't you stop kissing each other?" she curiously asked.

Len rolled his eyes.

Kahoko scratched her head.

**"You didn't tell us when to stop"** they both said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I hope you like it even it's weird, lame, awkward, and nonsense ^^'b<strong>

**Reviews, please? Any words would do as long as it is from you~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
